(Revised) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): We propose to extend a currently funded (K01) cross-sectional study of drinking. Specifically, we will examine changes over time in patterns of alcohol use and in risk and protective factors for heavy drinking and drinking-related problems among a diverse sample of women who are assumed to be at heightened risk for alcohol-related problems. However, very few studies have addressed risk and protective factors associated with heavy drinking or drinking-related problems among this group of women; few have included appropriate comparison groups; and no longitudinal studies of large samples have been conducted. Further, past studies have included samples that are primarily white, well educated, middle class, and between 25 and 40 years old. Thus, the specific aims of the study are to: 1) Describe and compare patterns of drinking (drinking levels, heavy episodic drinking, intoxication) and drinking-related problems (adverse drinking consequences, dependence symptoms) in women across several age and racial/ethnic groups; 2) Examine changes in drinking patterns, and predictors of change, over 3 years (measured at baseline [in the current study] and 3 years later); and 3) Develop models of risk and protective factors associated with heavy drinking and drinking related problems and test the fit of these models across several age and racial/ethnic minority groups. The proposed research will use the National Study of Health and Life Experiences of Women (NSHLEW) interview protocol and measures. Data will be collected using computer-assisted, face-to-face interviews with the 450 recruited for the current study from Chicago and surrounding suburbs. These women, currently 18 years old or older, will be reinterviewed 3 years from their baseline interviews. Urban and suburban women from the NSHLEW will be used for comparison. A variety of statistical techniques, including structural equation modeling, will be used to identify the most important risk and protective factors in predicting drinking patterns and problems. Understanding factors that increase or buffer risk will permit the development of more culturally relevant prevention and intervention strategies. Greater understanding of alcohol use will also provide important theoretical and practical information about the influence of gender and adherence (or nonadherence) to norms on women's use of alcohol.